1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to information processing in a computer system, and more specifically, to converting data files to a specified format. Even more specifically, the invention relates to methods and systems particularly well suited for converting data to an XML format.
2. Prior Art
Extensible Markup Language (XML) is a format for storing computer data and is becoming increasingly popular, particularly for data that are accessed or transmitted over the Internet. With XML as an emerging technology, there is a need to convert legacy data to an XML format. While data can be converted by hand, on a case-by-case basis, there is currently no widely applicable, generalized and automated technique to do this conversion.